


Vastayan Dreams

by xayahrakan



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Demacia, F/M, Vastaya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xayahrakan/pseuds/xayahrakan
Summary: Stories about the Vastaya, featuring Xayah, Rakan, Lux, Garen, and many more to come.





	1. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief introduction to the story and its characters, as well as any additional context I feel is necessary.

Welcome! This is a fanfic about League of Legends, primarily featuring the relationship between Xayah and Rakan. Side characters currently include Lux, Garen, Sona, and most definitely more to come. Enjoy!

~

**Author Notes**

**Xayah and Rakan** : Lovebirds. What more do I need to say?

 **Lux and Garen:**  As per the updated Demacian lore, Lux has to hide her magic around her family and the people of Demacia. However, she maintains a good relationship with her family and the two are friendly siblings (though not very close, as much of their time is spent apart nowadays). In the first chapter, we see them together after Lux has returned to Demacia to visit her family for a bit.

 **Sona** : Still as mute as ever, but travels around Demacia and Ionia performing. Her music has a magical, alluring quality to it...

~

Disclaimer: League of Legends and their characters are not my own; only my work is.


	2. A Date in Demacia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xayah and Rakan go shopping and have a lunch date—that is, before their day is ruined by the sudden appearance of Lux and Garen.

Xayah pursed her lips at the array of bags neatly arranged on the shelf in front of her. Any other day, she would have gone for the slim purple clutch, but today, she was feeling a bit more...adventurous. The vastayan woman settled for a white leather handbag instead, finding herself surprisingly admiring the signature Demacian color. It matched the grandiose buildings around her, after all.

Meanwhile, Rakan shifted his lover's pile of clothes from one arm to the other, impatient. It was two kinds of impatience—one of wanting Xayah to hurry up and finish already so they could make their lunch reservation on time and one of wanting to see Xayah in her sexy new attire once she had made her purchases.

She finally decided to head over to the shopping register and paid before turning to Rakan at her side.

"So," Xayah smiled, "Where are we going now?"

Rakan had kept their lunch reservation a secret from Xayah in hopes of surprising her. She had a soft spot for modern Ionian cuisine—one of the latest food trends involving cutting-edge molecular gastronomy techniques and locally sourced ingredients—and, as it turned out, so did Demacians. Sakha was a new fine dining establishment with a focus on such dishes, opened to appease Demacian demand (their national pride didn't seem to extend to food), and Rakan and Xayah were at the forefront of it all.

He smirked. “I guess you’ll just have to wait and see, darling.” Today was the day of Sakha’s pre-opening, a week ahead of the actual restaurant opening. Rakan was just as excited as he knew Xayah would be—after all, this event would be exclusively open to invited guests; an excellent time to meet new people and shoulder-rub with the rich and famous—as he led Xayah through the busy shopping district and into Arcminute Avenue. Formerly a technological district, the newly revived area was a cultural hub known for its haute cuisine.

“Here we are,” Rakan grinned, “the latest development on the Ionian food scene, baby!” He swept an arm out at Sakha, the architecture of which was reminiscent of traditional Ionian structures (which, as Xayah later noted dryly, was ironic due to the restaurant's modern take on cuisine).

The couple stepped inside the restaurant, which maintained a serene atmosphere despite the fairly large volume of diners inside it. After a greeting by the restaurant’s owner (who was a friend of Rakan’s), Xayah and Rakan were escorted onto the second floor of the establishment, which featured an open area in the center with dining tables lining the balustrades. This eating area overlooked the zen garden and koi pond at the center of the first floor. Here, the couple was swiftly seated and handed elegant menus.

~

During their fourth course, as Rakan dug into his dessert, Xayah noticed someone that looked oddly familiar enter the restaurant. From her position at the balcony above, she soon made out that it was not one, but two people—one broad-shouldered and behemoth, the other a petite girl in a flowing, white-and-gold (but most assuredly not blue and black) dress.

Among the guests here—A-list celebrities, B-tier bot lanes, Demacian nobles, and renowned League of Legends champions—Xayah now supposed Lux and Garen would be likely diners, chatting comfortably with the restaurant’s owner. That didn’t mean the thought had necessarily crossed her mind earlier, however, too busy was she admiring the artwork surrounding her, and this unpleasant surprise created an unpalatable bitterness in Xayah’s mouth that ruined her chocolate crémeux.

“Rakan,” Xayah said, nodding at the dining area below, “look who’s here.” He looked up from his dessert, frowning. As Rakan’s alert gaze scanned the crowd and spotted the twins, he twisted his lips down in a faint cross between a pout and a frown.

“Ugh,” he muttered. “They’re spoiling a perfectly nice dinner with my girl.”

Xayah smiled lightly. After her initial bout of annoyance, her emotions had ceded to her rationale. “Let’s just ignore them. We need only finish our meal and leave. It’s not as if we have to do anything with them or anything.” At this, Rakan shrugged and continued nibbling away at his honeyfruit semifreddo, the taste sweet and tart within his mouth. The smooth, cold texture was a welcomed distraction to the previously unwelcome one.

~

Once the couple had wrapped up their dinner and gathered their belongings to leave, they began to head downstairs. Going downstairs, side by side, a large man bumped into the duo. A lone death quill drifted to the ground slowly from Xayah’s cloak.

“Sorry,” the man mumbled, but not before Rakan had wrapped an arm around Xayah protectively, glaring at him. Rakan did a double take. He was looking at none other than the Might of Demacia himself, Garen Crownguard, accompanied by his sister, Lux.

Garen glared back. “You,” he frowned, the displeasure evident in his voice. ‘What are you doing here?”

“I should be asking you the same,” Xayah said smoothly. He ripped his gaze away and instead turned to stare at her. They proceeded for a minute in silence, standing still in the middle of the staircase as the couple held a silent stare-off with the man.

Lux averted her gaze awkwardly and coughed. “Perhaps we should get going. I think we might be blocking the staircase,” she told Garen. He nodded and turned to leave, but not before looking at the couple again. Xayah and Rakan were dressed for a night out, matching the ambience of the restaurant, unlike his Demacian military outfit. They had a comfortable air to them, one of being intimately acquainted and trusting with each other—Garen cleared his throat and snapped out of his reverie upon feeling a slight tug upon his collar.

Garen followed Lux up into the upper dining area, after the waiter (who, he embarrassingly realized, had been waiting patiently for them during the entire exchange earlier). They ordered dishes and began to chat the night away in casual conversation, of lighter topics than the recent meetings of political troubles and neighboring warfare had allowed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay! I was having trouble figuring out how I wanted the story to go so I took a break and worked on some personal projects instead. Feel free to leave a comment. Am I accurately portraying the characters? Are the chapters long enough or did they end too abruptly? Any other ideas or suggestions you have for me? I would love to know! ^-^
> 
> "B-tier bot lanes" is a reference to the Phreak/Rivington tier list memes in regards to Doublelift and Biodaddy :'D
> 
> Expect a new chapter within a couple of weeks.


	3. Recollections of a Starry Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xayah and Rakan set out to meet Sona. They recall a starry night from recent weeks that led up to this journey.

After that fateful day, the couple had retired to their bedchambers in a hotel located in the heart of Demacia. The rooms were spacious and the beds plush—perfect for a good night’s...rest.

The next morning, Xayah and Rakan called a carriage and set out across the city to House Buvelle. Their trip to Demacia hadn’t been with the intent of taking a relaxing vacation; rather, it was with the hope that Xayah’s vastayan revolutionary movement would find an ally in Lady Sona. This journey had been spurred by a recent encounter with her, where Sona had been performing in Ionia.

~

_ Xayah and Rakan mingled around the town square, putting up flyers and discussing their plans for the next week’s raids in Glaque. There was rumored to be an ancient temple there, hidden behind veils of ivy and underneath blankets of grass deep within the mountains. As they talked infiltration techniques, the couple heard whispers of the performer in town. _

_ Sona Buvelle, Xayah heard many times. A beautiful name, and, from what rumors were loose, a beautiful face as well. Apparently there was to be a performance here on the stage in this large town square tonight. Rakan figured it was as good a time as any to relax on a nice date. _

_ “Dinner for two?” he asked. “And then we’ll go see whether this Sona we’ve been hearing so much about will live up to these rumors.” Xayah smiled. _

_ “I suppose I’m free tonight,” she winked. _

~

_ As they sat underneath the stars, Xayah and Rakan couldn’t help but feel a sense of tranquility and comfort wash over them. In fact, it seemed the rest of the audience felt that way too as they sighed comfortably. Xayah suspected Sona’s etwahl was emitting strong magical auras; the waves of song washing over her were a kind of sedative. _

_ The music had started out slowly, thrumming along to a classical tempo, but transitioned into electronic beats after the initial tunes were played. Kinetic soundwaves roused the crowd as the atmosphere transitioned to a louder concert environment, people tapping their feet and clapping hands to the beat of the concussive music. Before long, however, that vibrant electric energy had faded into ethereal music, resulting in the current relaxed ambiance. _

_ After the show, Sona held a meet-and-greet session. It was getting rather late—10 pm was their usual bedtime—but the fairy lights strung on all the buildings around them were enticing them to stay for a bit and the two felt rather compelled to get an autograph. Xayah and Rakan approached Sona at the table where she sat, signing people’s merchandise and memorabilia. _

_ “Hello,” he signed _ (as in ASL, not writing) _. Despite seeming rather dull, Rakan was surprisingly considerate when it came to others. Sona signed back. _

_ “How are you today?” she asked. Rakan replied, letting his hands flow gracefully through the air as he wordlessly described how the couple came to be here. As he did so, Sona mused that the two of them looked rather familiar.  _ Where had she seen them before? _ she thought. _

_ “...Anyway, you had a great performance. We should probably get going now.” Rakan spoke as he turned to look behind him. To his surprise, they were the last ones there. He supposed everyone had left, considering how late it was and that they were one of the last few to join the line. _

_ “Don’t worry about it.” Sona smiled graciously. “I had a great time here tonight performing and meeting with fans. Speaking of which, you two look oddly familiar…” At this, Rakan flourished his arm. _

_ “Oh? You might have heard of our activism. We’re currently working to restore Ionia’s native magic and restore vastayans to their former glory. Xayah here is the leading lady in charge of rallying supporters, heading restoration projects, and stronghold recoveries.” At this, Rakan continued explaining the details of their work as Sona carefully considered their words. _

_ She had learnt of the vastaya before, long ago at the adoption home in Ionia she had lived in before being taken in by Lestara Buvelle. The nursery books told tales of their heroic acts and courageous deeds, feats that still impressed Sona to this day. There was no telling if those stories were true or not, but what she had long believed to be a dead culture was being revived before her eyes, it seemed. _

_ It was possible that this movement could benefit her. Sona knew that although her name was somewhat well-known and her reputation clean, few were interested in traveling to the larger cities just to attend her performances. Not many in the rural areas of Ionia cared for the etwahl, as it was unlike any of their folk instruments, and the smaller municipalities and outskirts of Demacia were largely filthy, poor, and uneducated. _

_ This meant Sona’s audience largely consisted of the wealthy or upper-middle class, which heavily limited her influence. Successful activism and social progress might bolster her career; however, she wasn’t sure if Demacian nobles would see vastayan reform as beneficial. It would take a lot more change before anything significant could occur. _

_ After listening for a while, Sona decided the benefits outweighed the risks. “That sounds intriguing. If you’d like, you can contact me. I’d be glad to help if you may require any assistance.’ She handed Xayah and Rakan her business card—thick white paper imprinted with gold foil and the Buvelle family crest—and stood up. _

_ “It was lovely meeting you two,” she said. Xayah and Rakan smiled and shook her hands in return, thanking Sona for her offer. _

_ “We’ll be in touch with you shortly,” they replied. _

~

Xayah opened her eyes as she finished recalling the previous encounter she had with Sona. The change of architecture, a transition from smaller, humbler homes to larger estates and luxurious villas, signified that they were fast approaching House Buvelle. Xayah nudged Rakan, who lay asleep next to her.

“We’re here,” she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! Feel free to leave comments with criticism, suggestions, kind words, or fidget spinner garen builds (ง ͠° ͟ل͜ ͡°)ง  
> P.S. Sorry for the late updates, been pretty busy putting off cleaning and inting in URF :3


End file.
